


i'll tell you how, how the winds sigh

by Trippenwitz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, gentle domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trippenwitz/pseuds/Trippenwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it was all over, the thing that would surprise Rose most, looking back, was how surprisingly dominant he was. The thing that would surprise Rose the second most was how unaware of this he was.</p>
<p>Typical Egbertian mindset. She was going to look forward to studying it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Click._  As her bedside lamp threw a small circle of light through the bedroom, Rose quickly realized her 'roommate' was nowhere to be found.   
  
She sighed, perching on the edge of her bed. It had been a long day, a large portion of it spent trying to talk her way into seeing a big name publisher, and all she had to show for it was a business card and a 'don't call us, we'll call you.'  
  
And exhaustion, she mused, there most definitely was that too. She stooped down to undo the buckles on her boots, giving a small grunt of annoyance as she fumbled with the straps. She was tired, frustrated, and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, she was lonely.  
  
John had been staying with her for the last week or so (his old apartment had been suddenly shut down--"Something about deadly deadly fungus? I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention."), and it had been surprisingly nice having the company. That morning he had mentioned something about maybe seeing if he could crash with Dave for a while, but she hadn't paid it much mind--they'd probably have more fun together, anyways. But now, at the end of a long day and the beginning of a long night, she realized how much she missed his presence. Who knew how much the absence of a decade-old Ghostbusters themed sleeping bag could really hurt? In any case, she finally extracted her socked feet from her shoes, an inch away from simply flopping backwards on her mattress and calling it a-   
  
  
Later Rose would be slightly ashamed to say she let out a small "eep!" as a pair of arms suddenly pulled her backwards into an unknown lap. Before she could get a handle on what had happened, she was constricted in a rather tight, yet still comfortable hug. She looked up to see a slightly crooked grin looking down at her.  
  
"...well, hello to you too."   
  
John beamed down at her. "Hey! I didn't scare you too bad, did I?"  
  
In spite of herself, she smiled. "Rest assured, you are of an adequate level of frightfulness."  
  
His smile softened a bit. "I missed you."  
  
"I was gone for a day."  
  
"Well that's a day too long! How did the meeting go?" She only needed to sigh. "Ah, don't sweat it Rose. If they're not begging to work with you, all you missed was a bunch of guys who suck and are tacky as butts."

"Well thank you for the vote of confidence, at least." She noted that his arms will still rather tight around her, but said nothing about it. If anything, she sank deeper into his embrace. "And...thank you for being here. I needed the company tonight."  
  
"Heh, you don't have to thank me." He hummed happily into the back of her neck, nuzzling her hair a bit. "It's nice being here." More nuzzles. "It's good to have someone to come home to, right?" Were...were those his hips bucking against her? "To, you know, be with."   
  
"Being with in the biblical sense, you mean."   
  
He froze. Rose turned around as coolly as she could, but at the same time could not will away the blooming color in her cheeks. Luckily, he seemed to be blushing as well. "Aha!...ha. Was it really that obvious?"  
  
She looked pointedly at his lap. "You're not exactly being subtle."  
  
His blush darkened, but his face brightened. "Hehe...well, at least this makes things a bit easier."  
  
"Makes what a bit-?"  
  
Before she could say another word, John--there was no other way to describe it-- _pounced_  on her. She wasn't able to support his bulk for too long, and a split second later the two fell backwards onto the mattress.  
  
She could feel him grin against the curve of her chest. "Pomf."

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What."  
  
He tilted his head up to look into her eyes. "Pomf. It's the sound a you make when-."  
  
"I'm sorry to say it, but I have ventured into the depths of nameless image boards. What I meant to say is, what is....this?" She gestured vaguely at the space between them.  
  
John hummed thoughtfully, chin still resting on her chest. "Well, Rose, at the risk of sounding like, five years old...I like you. A lot." For the first time that night he looked a bit nervous, letting his prominent front teeth sink into his lower lip slightly. "And I kind of really want to be your boyfriend? Like, staying with you for the week made me realize how nice it was to live with you, kind of like..." He blushed. "Like we were married. I had fun listening to you read your stuff to me, I had fun when we got drunk and we crankcalled Dave, and I had fun...just being with you."  
  
It took Rose a moment to find her voice. "...I'm fairly certain most married couples don't bond over prank calls."  
  
He snorted, and the brush of air over her chest made her shiver. "Well, Rose, I regret to inform you that we are not most people!" John paused, growing a little more serious. "I just...I want to know if you felt the same."  
  
"I..." She remembered the feeling of disappointment when she thought he had left, and in contrast, the warm happiness she felt at feeling his arms around her. "...Yes John, of course I do. I think I've felt this way a while." He instantly brightened. "Huh, that was much easier to say than I thought."  
  
"I know, right?" He half-giggled, leaning up to steal a quick kiss. And another. And another...  
  
Soon the two were locked in one deep, mutual kiss, only broken when Rose suddenly remembered something. She patted John's shoulder and he pulled away, looking as if he was afraid he had done something wrong. "John, you didn't exactly answer my question earlier, when you said I had 'made things easier.' Are you intending for this to go a bit further?"  
  
He blinked, then grinned. "That was the plan!"  
  
"To give me a boner? If that's the case, I'm afraid I've disappointing news for you."  
  
John laughed, trailing into a fond smile. "Are you okay with doing this, Rose?"  
  
Rose hesitated, wanting to choose her words carefully. "I...sex has always been a nebulous concept that seemed too fantastic to exist in this world, and it's been quite a curiosity of me for some time now. It also is an enormous breach in personal boundaries and borders, and that's not always the easiest thing in the world."  
  
Blue eyes stared blankly.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, I want to do this with you, John, but it'd be much appreciated if you respect the fact that I might become overcome with uncharacteristic cowardice, and that we may not be able to set our ships in our respective ports."  
  
"Sooooo....you want to try sex, but want me to know there's a chance you'll back out."  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
John smiled, reaching up to nuzzle his nose against hers. "One: a-duh, Rose, of course I'd be okay with it. I'd never want to make you do something you're not okay with. And two..." He laughed, smooshing his cheek against hers. "Have I ever mentioned how adorable it is that you get all ramble-ly when you're nervous?"  
  
She sighed. "No, and let's keep it that way." But after a moment she gave him a fond smile. "Thank you."  
  
"No problem! And...we should have some sort of phrase to say in case either of us wants us to back out. Something more than 'no', it's have to be something we'd never, ever say."  
  
"'Terezi abhors red?'"  
  
"'Karkat is not a walking disaster'."  
  
"'Dave's good at rapping'," they said in unison, before dissolving into laughter.  
  
"Okay, okay, that'll work. But! Hopefully you won't have to say it, because..." John traced a hand down her thigh, gently. "Because you are totally going to be feeling good. This is a no-bad-feels zone. Everything will rock and nothing will hurt."  
  
She smirked. "I get it John. Now, how about taking me to this 'no bad feels' zone?"  
  
"Psh! So demanding!" But he leaned down and gave her a teasing smile. "Good thing you're so cute."


	3. Chapter 3

"How fortunate for-." She was cut off by a sudden meeting between her lips and his-or, rather, her lips and his front teeth. Both pulled back with a slight wince. "...ow."  
  
"Sorry!" He blurted, bowing his head a bit sheepishly. "Sorry. That was my bad." He pressed a small, more bashful kiss to her lips as to chase away the pain. "Sorry. Sorry. Sor-." Rose sighed and leaned up to his mouth, catching him in a much deeper kiss. Within a second's space, John was returning it with his previous gusto, if not more.  
  
As they continued, a change seemed to go over John. He propped himself on his elbows, simultaneously giving him a bit of extra height above her and pushing her back down on the mattress. With a soft sound he pulled out of the kiss, but before Rose could react he came back to her lips with a softer peck. He drew back once more and returned quickly, this time tilting his head to the right to peck the corner of her mouth. Continuing this draw-back-and-return pattern, he carefully pressed a path of gentle (if eager) kisses from her lips to her cheek (he lingered there a bit, tracing a playful circle over the area) to her jaw.  
  
The attention caused Rose to shiver, to squirm. A soft noise or two may or may not have reverberated in her throat as she felt his lips brush her skin. Her slight fluster only heightened as he reached her temple, brushing a bit of her hair back and nuzzling the spot just above her ear.  
  
"Mmm, you smell nice," he murmured happily, and the gentle push of air against her skin made her squirm even more under the affection. On one hand, she wasn't exactly familiar with being so close with someone, and she felt a little hesitant at letting someone else be in control. But on the other, it was John, and he was the last person on Earth who she would accuse of abusing her trust.  
  
...and on the other, other hand: God, it felt  _good_.

Once John decided he was finished with her temple, he reversed his path. Perhaps he did something different with his mouth, perhaps it was the feel of his lips on pre-kissed skin, but something about this felt even more electrifying before, and oddly....ticklish. Rose swallowed the beginnings of a very uncharacteristic giggle, and half-instinctively began to murmur to herself. "I can't...help but feel as if, I could have read back....tightened my manuscript, or..."  
  
"Hey!" John said sternly around a kiss. "We agreed that this was a No Bad Feels Zone. I don't want you to be ragging on yourself for things that are not your fault!"  
  
"B-but it was...I mean, I was responsible for marketing my....self, the cover letter has to be...you only get a few minutes to catch the audience's attention, and you absolutely can not spare any words, and being overly verbose has always been a great weakness of miINE--"   
  
Her words cut off in a half-shriek, half-squeal, as he suddenly pressed a raspberry against her neck. John mock-glared at her. "While it's kind of super adorable that you do that same ramble-y thing Dave does, I don't wanna kiss Dave, you know." His gaze abruptly dropped to her top: a modest white buttondown to serve a conservative contrast to her skinny black pants.  
  
"Only, you know..." His fingers went to the topmost button. "Don't tell him I said that. It'd break his poor little heart." He dipped his head to kiss the newly-exposed hollow of her throat.  
  
"I'll..." On any other occasion she could have thought up a dozen sarcastic counters in response to that, but the sound of him unclasping another button, quickly followed by another, lower kiss, suddenly seemed to scatter her thoughts. "...try." Wow, lame.  
  
"But then," John mused, hands still eagerly uncovering her, "he's probably moved onto greener pastures, and another totally crappy hacker slash retired-friendleader..." The last button unclasped, he set his eyes on her suddenly very exposed chest, kept modest only by a white bra. Rose managed to keep her expression level, barely.   
  
After a moment of staring, he lowered himself back to her neck, but within seconds betrayed his intended destination. "Like I was saying," his voice came slightly muffled, "I still think Karkat and Dave had a cute thing going on back during the trip, from what you told us. And I don't know how much of a euphemism 'drawing dicks together' was supposed to be--."  
  
"John," and this time Rose allowed herself the giggle. "I like gossip as much as the next person, but I'm not all that interested in discussing dear David's romantic escapades at the moment. In fact, I'm surprised you would find this the opportune time to speculate on the nature of the relationship between two of your close 'bros'. In fact..." She lifted her neck to raise a brow at him, with a sly smile. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one rambling, now."  
  
John flushed. "H-Hey, I'm just trying to help YOU relax! I want you to feel comfortable, I'm just trying to be a gentleman!"  
  
"A gentleman who has made himself a very comfy home between my breasts."  
  
He snorted, but he couldn't hide a prominent blush. "Well...well." After a moment, he simply bent his head to nuzzle her chest unabashedly, almost in defeat. "You shouldn't have such comfy breasts, then!"  
  
Despite shivering at the gesture, she smiled. "Swoon."

His nuzzling soon turned to gentle kisses peppered on the soft dip between her breasts, causing a quiet whimper to rise from Rose's throat. As he continued working on her with his lips, John reached around her back to unhook her bra-  
  
-or, at least try, for Rose halted his hands with her own. "In case you've forgotten, sex requires  **both**  parties to be unclothed. A chest for a chest seems a fair trade, don't you think?"  
  
John mock-rolled his eyes. "De **man** ding." But he got the hint, moving back to pull his shirt off over his head. Rose took the opportunity to finish removing her open blouse from her arms, unzipping her slacks off as well. John followed suit, and soon the two were in only their underwear. Rose looked at his lap, tilting her head.  
  
" _Ghostbusters_  boxers?"  
  
"They're comfy," he said, a little defensive.   
  
"I like the placement of the logo, the ghost almost seems three-dimensional thanks to your-."  
  
"Weren't we in the middle of something?" The color in his face had begun to migrate towards his ears. Rose smirked, but reached around her back. With a click and a shift of her arms, her bra was gone.  
  
John returned to business quickly.  
  
 _Very_  quickly, she noted, with him practically blurring at the edges as he returned to his previous position atop her. He even bounced a little on the bed, causing her chest to jiggle and her to chuckle at his redoubled eagerness.   
  
But her laughter quickly shifted to something more intimate as he began to kiss her chest once more. The more attention he showered her with, the more noise threatened to escape from Rose's lips. Finally, she simply covered her mouth with the back of one hand, lacing her fingers through John's hair with the other. He seemed to like the feeling, responding with even deeper (and slightly sloppier) kisses, at one point even nipping her skin lightly.  
  
Rose shifted her hips a bit at that, a low moan managing to escape her throat. John lifted his head to look at her reaction, eyes bright with excitement. She flushed and bit her lip, trying to muffle her involuntary vocalizations. Interestingly, he seemed to like the look on her, for he suddenly hop-shifted to be eye-level with her once more. He locked lips with her, caressing her cheek with his right hand. Rose tilted her head to fit herself better against his touch, losing herself a bit in the kiss...  
  
...and abruptly finding herself as his left hand slipped between her legs.


	4. Chapter 4

"A-ah--" The cry barely sounded like her, and John seemed to pick up on it at once. He retracted his hand back quickly, and pulled back with a worried look.  
  
"Dave's good at rapping?"  
  
"...what?" Rose blinked rapidly, and only after a few moments of blank staring did she remember. "Oh...oh, no," she said, smiling wryly despite herself. "No, John, believe me, Dave has not advanced a single rung on any fresheladder."  
  
He relaxed, barely. "Then...?"  
  
"It was just..." She inhaled. "New. But most certainly not in a negative way--quite the contrary, in fact. I sometimes find that some experiences are so, overly and unexpectedly enjoyable that they take a bit of re-adjustment, a sort of test of the waters, to steel yourself before taking a seco-o-ohhhh--"  
  
Words breaking off in a breathy moan, she blushed as his hand found its way back to its previous spot, gently, carefully. John watched her face intently as he stroked her through the satin, brightening at her positive reaction. "How's that?"  
  
"G-good."  
  
John laughed. "'Good?' Geez, we should call the news station, cause I never thought I'd see the day Rose Lalonde could describe something in less than three syllables! I should get a medal or--."  
  
" _John_."  
  
That shut him up. Cheeks reddening in an instant, he quickly focused back on where his hand was--hearing his name spoken like that seemed to be more of a motivator than any sarcastic comeback could have been. She laughed a little, despite herself. "H-How's that for less than three syllables?  
  
"Sshhut up," but in spite of the blush and childish pout, he smiled.

Rose chuckled, her voice peaking several octaves at his touch. His strokes became longer, more attentive, and Rose felt as she was melting under his fingers. She arched her back, canting her hips into his hand as best she could, and she actually gasped when one of his fingers worked its way under the fabric of her panties.  
  
John hesitated.

About a second.  
  
One hand quickly flew to Rose's mouth as slowly, achingly slowly, John let his finger enter her. He worked steadily, but with care, rubbing her back with his other hand. She shivered, he swallowed. "M-man," he rasped, "you're really....uh, ready."  
  
She couldn't help but let out a soft laugh at that. "I-In case you haven't noticed, we _are_ adults." She bit her finger, toes curling. "You're allowed to speak in more than just the fine language of euphemism, e-especially around me. You don't have have to be shy"  
  
"I'm not shy," he said, almost sullenly, and as if to prove his point he crooked his finger in a  _very_  un-shy way, making her give a soft, low whimper. "The only thing I am..." He licked his lips, retracting his hand carefully. "Is a gentleman."  
  
Bless chivalry.


	5. Chapter 5

There came a rustle of fabric, and Rose looked down to see John sliding his boxers off his hips. She chuckled a little. "Goodness, you're certainly quite 'ready' yourself."  
  
"Are  _you_  ready?"  
  
He said it with an unexpectedly solemn tone. She looked into his eyes to see him watching her with a mix of nerves and want, with more care than she would have expected. Rose smiled. "Of course." She nodded firmly, hooking her thumbs on her own underwear and quickly slipping them down. "Whenever you are."   
  
John exhaled.  
  
Rose tilted her head back as he aligned his hips with hers. A big hand slunk around her neck, cradling the back of her head, and he let his face sink past her ear.   
  
Warmth. Rose gasped.  
  
"I-is..." John swallowed, pulling back slightly. His face was entirely flushed, glasses starting to slide down the bridge of his nose. "D-does it hurt?"  
  
In truth, there was a slight pinch of pain, somewhat similar to the prick of a needle, but...well, the good outweighed the bad. "A bit, b-but it's fine." She smiled faintly, reaching out to fix his glasses. "Don't you want to take those o...off? They'll fog up."  
  
"H-heh." He grinned back at her. "Nah, I...I want to see your face."  
  
Slowly he began pumping his hips against hers. She moaned a bit, biting her lip. His fingers combed through her hair, his breath a staccato heat on her neck. After letting him work a moment, Rose decided to at least try to contribute, and experimentally swiveled her hips.   
  
The effect was spectacular. "J-Jesus..." He bent his head, and she gave a soft laugh as she once more straightened his eyewear. "You're so....so...." Just what she was was left a mystery, as whatever John wanted to say was lost in a groan as he rolled his hips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his waist as best she could, and together the two of them slowly rocked, rocked, rocked...  
  
"John..."  
  
He shifted back, opening his eyes halfway to gaze down at her fondly. "Ready?"  
  
"I-I've been ready for quuuiiii--." Her words were lost as he ground, ground,  _ground_ against her, and--

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For those few seconds she could not say what words may have left her mouth, but if she could have chosen, it might have been his name. In any case, Rose was left panting quietly on the sheets, the lingering traces of warmth still curling throughout her body.   
  
She barely had a second to consciously understand what had happened before John let out a strangled "sh--ROSE-" and he went stiff. A second, different warmth entered her, and he groaned, bending his neck down and--  
  
 _Clunk._  
  
Rose frowned, but only for a moment. As he stayed still a moment over her, she reached out to pick up his glasses, and by the time he collected himself, she was already slipping them back on his nose. John blinked. "O...oh, shit, did they--?"  
  
"I hate to say I told you so, but...I  _did_  warn you about stares."  
  
John stared at her for a moment, only to groan when he found the homophone. "Oh my--." He collapsed facefirst on the pillow next to her, laughing. "Only you, Rose. Only you."  
  
Rose shifted a little, turning to face him. "I'm assuming that's a good thing?" She asked after a moment.  
  
He smiled at her. "It's a great thing." John was quiet a moment, before reaching out to touch her hand. "It was...was it okay?"  
  
Rose was mildly surprised. "Yes, John, it was...it was more than okay, I would have hoped I made it apparent."  
  
"Y-yeah, but I've heard that sometimes girls fake it just to make the other person feel better and stuff..."  
  
"Well rest assured, I won't ever lie to you just to spare your feelings." She paused, smirking slightly. "And I most certainly won't ever let you get out of giving me pleasure, that I can promise."  
  
He blushed a bit at that, smiling. "Heh...well, then does that mean this won't be a one time thing?"  
  
Fingers found fingers. "That can be arranged."  
  
He squeezed her hand gently. "So does that mean we can share the bed tonight?"  
  
Rose couldn't help but laugh at that. "John, do you honestly believe I'd banish you to the embrace of the Ghostbusters sleeping bag after that greeting? That confession, all  _that_? I'm a little worried to what you think I see you as."  
  
"Hmm, you can never be too careful." It may have been a joke, but there was a tone of relief in there. Rose shook her head, gently easing him into an embrace.  
  
"For such a dominant pr..." She yawned. "Presence, you seem sorely lacking in confidence of your abilities in bed."  
  
"Dominant? I wasn't...." He paused, eyes darting in thought. "Was I?"   
  
"I can give you several cited examples, with first..." Another yawn. "...Hand sources...but maybe later." She closed her eyes, suddenly aware of the exhaustion weighing on her. "I do recall being in need of sleep when I walked into this room."  
  
She curled into his chest, and after a moment, as if scarcely believing he was allowed to, he held her close. Rose was dimly aware of a pair of lips gently kissing her forehead.   
  
"Goodnight."  
  
She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.


End file.
